Awestruck
by Hetaliancupcake
Summary: Gilbert is a guitarist. Matthew is a cafe employee. They've both had these tattoos on the back of their hands since they can remember. They both know what they mean. Matthew never expected to be soulmates with his idol. Gilbert never really expected well, Matthew. This is how they met, and grew to be more than strangers. T, for minor language. (Prucan human au/soulmate au)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my attempt at a soulmate/human au fic. I honestly saw one and started thinking about it and now I want to write a couple that are pretty short. Like maybe a couple chapters or something each, like ten or less. So I apologize if they seem ooc or if this seems bad. (I'd hope not.) I'm not quite sure how I feel personally about soulmate fics, but the concept seems cool. This is certainly one of those fics for those with a sweet tooth, but don't worry, I'm going to have another fic starting soon that will be for those who like the dark side. (I mean come on, there's cookies over there!) :3 ~Hetaliancupcake

 ** _Awestruck_**

Gilbert rolled out of bed early on a Saturday morning. Other than his concert later tonight, he didn't really have any plans today, and it seemed his brother Ludwig planned on sleeping in some more. Gilbert got up and moseyed over to the bathroom as quiet as possible. He took a shower and got dressed, freshening up to start his day. He looked at himself in the mirror closely, running his hands over his pale skin. Most people were weirded out by the fact he was albino, but luckily some people could get past it. His abnormal red eyes glowed in the dimly lit bathroom. Those were pretty startling too. He decided he would go to his usual little coffee shop and let the day wisk him away. He left a note for ludwig on the kitchen counter as he left saying he'd be back by suppertime. He got into his car and he was off, thoughts of delicious maple coffee flooding his mind.

When he arrived at the building for his usual cafe it was bustling with so many people. Too many people. Don't get it wrong, he loved that the cafe had been getting good attention lately, but he missed those times of empty quiet morning coffee. He got back in his car and sighed. He really wanted his nice quiet morning coffee today. Last week's gig had tired him out. He set his GPS for a cafe not too far from there, and headed there for his coffee. Walking in he was greeted with a cute and friendly cashier. The blonde man, apparently named Matthew, looked up at him and gave a big smile. Gilbert was shocked at how calm he was about his looks, and not to mention the fact he even lit up when he saw him. The man spoke in a low and soft voice.

"Hello, sir! I haven't seen you in here before, how may I help you today?" Gilbert liked his smile. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy. A pleasant feeling he felt less and less often anymore. Gilbert's eyes glazed over the menu and then came back down to Matthew. Particularly, his hand. Gilbert was curious what his tattoo was of, which was hidden underneath his long sleeved, white, button down shirt. It was probably inappropriate being what they meant, but that didn't stop him from being curious. The majority of the time he barely bothered to look at his own, which was probably moronic on his part. He liked it though. His was of a prussian flag, two black stripes and one white one in the middle, (which was cool since he was prussian... or at least thought he was.) And a crisp red maple leaf on it, next to the black eagle of the prussian flag. It looked really awesome the way it was shaded and everything.

"Umm, do you have awesome maple coffee? If so, can I have that with double sugar and cream." Gilbert requested, hoping it would meet the same standards as his usual cafe's quality. The blonde's eyes widened and his smile grew as well.

"Of course. It's so funny, that's how I take my coffee too! Let me just ring that up for you... okay, your total is 5.00$, and can I have your name to write on the cup?" Gilbert told Matthew his name and watched him scribble it in marker onto the to-go cup. His sleeve fell down his arm but not enough to give Gilbert a glimpse of his tattoo. He handed him the cash and watched as he made his coffee. Matthew made a cute determined face as he made the coffee. Gilbert wouldn't normally describe a guy as cute, especially someone who was just making coffee for him, but Matthew just was. He couldn't really point it out even to himself. Matthew eventually made his way back over to the counter and handed Gilbert his drink. "Enjoy! Have a good day Gilbert, I hope to see you back here!" Matthew said with a huge smile as he waved goodbye. Now he would probably just go walk around the park, and window shop for a couple hours. He needed to give his brother a present for his upcoming birthday. Best to get something while he still had the money for it. The entire time his thoughts drifted to Matthew.

It was really strange, but he just couldnt stop it. There was something about him. An feeling of intuition that could be positive or negative about him. He couldn't tell. It didnt make it any easier to shop, that was for sure. He eventually settled on a nice set of fancy alcohol glasses for his brothers bar set. He realized it was getting closer to dark, and he should head home to hide the gift and get ready for his concert. He would probably forget all about Matthew after a while, after all he just had served him coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't even know where this is going, so that's going to be an interesting journey. Thanks for reading! Follow for updates, and favorite if you Enjoy!~ Reviews are always welcome. ~Hetaliancupcake

 ** _Awestruck: Chapter 2_**

Gilbert placed his guitar strap over his shoulder and took a deep breath.

This was the first gig his band had been about to do in a week, and it didn't help his nerves that the crowd was fairly big. He hadn't really practiced as much as he should have, so he hoped this wouldn't be a complete failure. His band mates smirked confidently at each other, and waited to be announced. His eyes shifted amongst the crowd nervously hoping that they had all practiced enough to entertain them. A young, blonde man shouted, projecting his voice to the crowd and pointed in their direction, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"And now, Awestruck!" They were announced. His band mates strolled confidently up on stage, waving and carrying on and he just immediately got into place and tried to remember the song. He began strumming on his guitar, and the crowd went wild, their excitement picqued at the fine display of his craft. He actually did better than he expected, with a couple minor mishaps. The crowd had barely even noticed them anyways. At the end of the entire set, they screamed for more, but that was all they had. The announcer came back up on stage and dismissed them.

"Sorry, folks. That's all they got for you tonight, but weren't they amazing! Awestruck truly rocks! Give it up for them one last time! That's the end of the concert everyone! Autograph sessions with the various bands will be held back here for an hour. After that were done, but they'll all surely be back next year for our Rock n' roll jam session!" The crowd clapped and cheered, which just made Gilbert smile. He loved that so many people were touched by their music and really came to see them play.

"Hey, Gil? You gonna come talk to some fans and sign some stuff before we leave?" His long time friend and bassist Antonio asked. He nodded.

"Yeah...just let me go get some water from the machine over there." Gilbert wandered over and pressed the button after inserting money, for a water. He glanced around for fans and was relieved he wasn't popular enough to be bombarded with them. He spotted the loud announcer with bright blue eyes and glasses as he smirked and brushed past him, a familiar face behind him.

"May I remind you that I got you in here, for free might I add. And now you want an exclusive right to an autograph from everyone? Mattie, I can't just abuse my role like that. Besides, it wouldn't be right to those in line." Matthew, the coffee shop cashier trailed behind until the announcer stopped by the side of the stage. "I'm not gonna guarantee you autographs from everyone. But I am gonna try to get the lead singer of Axe Maidens to sign my forehead. So choose one line and stick with it."

"But... Alfred. You know how I feel about people. Besides, this would be the best late birthday present you could get me!" The announcer Alfred winced. He obviously hadn't even thought of his birthday. He sighed though and stood his ground.

"I don't want to get fired, okay? Please, understand that, bro. I'll get you some other gifts to make up for this." Matthew sighed, knowing he shouldn't push his brother so greedily, and not to mention Alfred had forgotten that his actual birthday had passed months ago. Alfred tousled Matthew's hair and walked off. Matthew then finally turned and noticed Gilbert who had just been standing there, awkwardly drinking his water.

"Hey, Mattie! Didn't peg you as the type to like rock music, but that's really cool and awesome!" Gilbert spoke, probably sounding obnoxious. The blonde looked adorable in his Awestruck t-shirt, and the leather jeans weren't bad either. The blonde giggled nervously.

"Yeah. When you came I-in for coffee earlier I knew who you were but I didn't want to be a crazy fanatic or anything." Matthew smiled shyly. Gilbert figured the least he could do was lessen the lines Matthew would have to stand in.

"I could give you my autograph now if it makes things easier?" Matthews cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, you heard that... yeah, I want at least one from a member of each band. My favorites actually. This makes it a lot easier. C-can you autograph my arm?" Gilbert nodded happily and took the sharpie from Matthew. He held his arm and began writing his signature. His eyes darted to his tattoo on the back of his hand, and he tried all he could not to drop the marker. After he finished, he met Matthew's gaze, finding a bewildered expression. Today was not only a lazy saturday that became a new and exciting day, but now it had become the day he met his soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to my friend APHUmbreon04 for reading the first couple chapters and telling me if I needed to change anything or not. :3 I hope you guys are liking it so far! Enjoy! ~Hetaliancupcake

 ** _Awestruck: Chapter 3_**

Gilbert cleared his throat awkwardly as they sat on the stage. The realization had occured to both of them and they knew it. Matthew shifted anxiously and glanced up at Gilbert.

"So... you h-have it too..." Matthew said, before facing the ground again. Gilbert almost thought he heard dissapointment in his voice. He stood up and faced him.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Hey, if you want to talk about it later after I get done with signing, Its okay. I get it." Gilbert gave a small reassuring smile, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I just... this is so strange, i-I'm a little at a loss for words. I never t-thought I'd find you, neither did I t-think you'd be a guy... or even Gilbert Beilschmidt, lead guitarist of Awestruck. I'm just not sure how to feel about all this." Matthew sighed and watched as Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"It's fine. I get ya. I'll be back in an hour or so. Then we can talk, ok?" Gilbert said, and then shuffled off to sign some autographs. When he came back Matthew was still there, being adorably nervous, though he seemed slightly less so. He wondered if him being a guy bothered him that much. "Alright, if we're soulmates, then we should probably get to know each other, huh? So what do you want to know about the awesome me?" Good going Gilbert, now you sound like a self conceited asshole. Gilbert sat down a comfortable distance from Matthew and he looked up at him.

"Well... do you have any family?" Matthew asked. Gilbert thought a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I have my little bruder Ludwig. I say little, but really just younger. I wish he was still cute and little and would let me take care of him. He lets me crash at his place cause I can pay rent with my gigs. He's really strict and walks around with a stick up his ass sometimes, but he's honestly there for me. Other than him... no one really. My father... I don't even know where he is, and our mother is dead. Our gramps is still kicking it somewhere in Germany, though the bastard is getting sicker. I'm trying to save enough money to take a trip to see him again..." Gilbert rubbed his neck, and gave a smile. That was probably the most personal thing he could've shared with him right off the bat. "That was depressing. I'm sorry... what about you?" Matthew pushed his hair behind his ear and looked up at him again.

"N-no it's fine. Umm, well Alfred is my brother. When we were young we were adopted by a nice couple and we're a big mix of nationalities. We lived in Canada mostly though. My brother is American, so being here just feels right to him. My parents are odd..." He looked at Gilbert, waiting for some facial response before he continued, " My papa is French, and m-my dad is British. They are very sweet, but they wanted us to move to America for college and look where that got us. I'm honestly just working at the coffee shop to pay the bills for us, until I find a real job. I haven't seen my parents since we left. They've invited us back, but I honestly don't want to go. Not until I have something substantial to show to them... I guess I don't need to ask what you do for a living, heh." Gilbert smiled. What a colourful family. He wondered what it would be like to meet Matthew's family. He imagined his parents would be proud, just at how hard he was working.

"Ja. Ugh it's getting late..." Gilbert muttered, glancing at the rapidly darkening sky. He would have to go soon. "Hey, would you want to exchange phone numbers so we can talk to each other from now on? Get to know each other?" Gilbert was surprised by the quick response and the warm smile the Canadian had that made him melt. He input his number and handed him his phone back, standing up off the stage end. "Well, I'll see you later, Mattie! And just so you know, you make the best damn Maple coffee I've ever had." He waved goodbye and headed out of the show center. He couldn't wait to see him again. Matthew on the other hand felt like he was going to pass out.

Bruder: Brother (just in case you didn't know :3)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Awestruck: Chapter 4_**

Gilbert arrived home later that night, a big smile painting his face. As soon as he went in, he caught the smell of wurst and baked potatoes, his favorite meal.

"Luddy! I'm home!" Gilbert shouted, stepping into the small kitchen. He sat at the countertop and watched his brother cook. Ludwig turned back to see him, his expression fairly neutral as always.

"Well, you seem fairly happy... good gig I take it?" Gilbert thought it over a moment, pondering if he should tell him everything. Eh, what harm could it do.

"Yeah. We did awesome. I had a fantastic day! I got some delicious coffee at a new coffee shop made by a nice Canadian guy named Matthew, then I goofed around a bit, bought you a present, and went to the concert that we rocked at. I also met my soulmate. " Ludwig almost choked on the wurst he was sampling, giving him a look that said, "Are you serious?" Gilbert nodded. "Yep, that's right. It's different than I expected but it's fate, right? I'm meant to be with him..."

"Him? You're with a man? How do you feel about that?" Ludwig asked, curiously

"It's actually the guy who made me coffee hehe... he's actually really nice. I get these weird feelings around him. Excitement. Is that normal?" Ludwig shrugged.

"Don't ask me, not like I would know. I haven't met mine yet. I wouldn't know how I'm supposed to feel around them." Gilbert winced. His brother sounded sad now.

"I'm sure you'll meet them soon. It's normal to be afraid. Mattie said that he was afraid he'd never meet me. Maybe you've already met them." Gilbert offered.

"Ja. Of course... anyways, you should invite him over tomorrow. And try not to make his life a living hell by being obnoxious. I'll be gone tomorrow, anyways. The office guys have pulled me out on a trip to the bar with them. I hate my coworkers when they're smashed, but I'll admit I'm not that cool when I'm shit-faced either. Tomorrow would be a good day. Plus if nothing else, if you have a gig tomorrow you could tell him about that and invite him."

"True. Good idea bruder! I think I will take the opportunity to do that." Gilbert said, a huge smile now showing on his face. A plate was placed in front of him, and he could feel the warmth it exuded.

"Alright, eat up. And be careful not to burn yourself. It's very hot." Gilbert already had. He couldn't help but smile though. His little brother was so responsible.

Matthew:

Matthew cuddled into the huge teddy bear that sat on his couch. It was more like a pillow than anything else, but he still had given it a name. Not that he could remember it. His eyes fluttered open, and were immediately met with his brother's face alarmingly too close to him. He jumped back and almost fell off the couch.

"Hey, bro! Sorry to scare you, haha. Just wanted to ask you if you wanted breakfast on this fine morning in America. " Matthew nodded, following behind his brother to the kitchen. His brother was surprisingly chipper today, instead of just being loud for the sake of being loud.

"Have a really good day yesterday or something? You seem really happy!" Matthew said, seating himself at the table across from his brother. His twin gave a goofy smile, and a small giggle.

"You may not believe this but... I met my soulmate yesterday! She's so sweet, but fiery too, and she smells like waffles." Matthew gave a chuckle.

"That's great Bro..." Matthew said quietly, grabbing some pancakes and maple syrup, opting for his usual breakfast. Alfred reached for some biscuits to complete his perfectly full plate. He must've noted something off in his tone and sighed.

"I'm sure you'll meet yours eventually, Matthew! You just have to wait for it to happen."

"That's not it..." Matthew started," I actually found them, it's just..." Alfred almost choked on his bacon.

"Just what? You found her?! I can't wait to meet them!" Matthew gave a nervous laugh.

"About that... They're a... guy."

"What?" Alfred asked, his face blank.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so confused. Not that I'm a-against it, I'm just really nervous."

"Bro, it's okay. It's meant to happen, so just go at your own pace and don't worry about it." Alfred glanced at the clock, and scarfed the rest of his remaining breakfast down. " I've got to go meet her now. I'll see you later, have a good day off Bro-sky." With that, his brother was gone leaving him to his own devices. The place was really silent when Alfred was gone. Then he got a message from Gilbert. Maybe his day wouldn't be spent alone after all.

A/n: So, I don't know if anyone actually likes the pairing of Belgium and America but I like the idea of it, and since the girls don't get enough love I figured why not. Hope you don't mind, different strokes different people right? Their romance isn't really existent in this anyway, It's just kind of implied. See you next chapter! ~Hetaliancupcake


	5. Chapter 5

_**Awestruck: Chapter 5**_

 **Gilbert:** _Heya Mattie! I was wondering if u wanted to come over and hang? Or if nothing else, 2nite I have a gig, if u have time to come._

Gilbert contemplated a long time before getting up the nerve to send the message. He was surprised by the quick response.

 **Matthew:** _Sounds great. Both, I mean! Pick me up in 1 hour?_

 **Gilbert:** _Ja! I'll think of some stuff to do. :p_

Gilbert sat down on his couch and began brainstorming. He could show him around his house, show him his guitar up close, maybe play it, and show him his awesome movie collection. Wow. Well, if they ran out of stuff to do here, he could take him somewhere else before his show tonight. Gilbert then realized his room was really messy. Unacceptably messy for his one and only to be. He knew what he was doing for an hour.

 _ **Matthew:**_

Matthew wasn't sure why he'd given himself an hour to prepare. It wasn't like it was a date or anything, right? He took a shower and got out of his pajamas, and stared at himself in the mirror. He always thought he was vaguely attractive in that cute Canadian guy kind of way. Gilbert, he had to admit, was sexy as hell. He himself wasn't sure if he could ever be thought of by Gilbert in any way like that. He tousled his blonde curly locks, and made sure not to touch his little curl that stuck out. It was annoying and sensitive, so he couldn't do much with it. His eyes were just dark blue orbs with a hint of green thrown in there somewhere. He was surprisingly taller than Gilbert, which he hadn't expected one bit. He went down stairs to make some homemade maple coffee, and contemplated what made them soulmates. He had never really questioned it. He was told that since he was little when he questioned his tattoo, he had a soulmate he would meet who would be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Someone who he would be best friends with, and grow to love. Someone who would care for him, like no one had before. He had always thought it sounded nice, but he would probably always wonder why it was as such. He finished his coffee and sat his mug in the sink.

It was so strange to think that he'd have one of his biggest idols as his soulmate. He had recently over the last five years gotten into rock music, and two months ago when he started going to concerts with his brother for his jobs, he would see that band, Awestruck. He immediately took to the amazing guitar riffs and Gilbert became his favorite. In small interviews he always seemed so fun and charming. No wonder he would be doubly nervous. This was his soulmate, and his idol. It wasn't all that strange that he wouldn't have noticed his tattoo before. He tried not to pay much attention to people's tattoos, thinking that was probably inappropriate. He had really only looked yesterday out of extreme curiousity. He wondered how many fans of people had tried to match star's tattoos and tell them they were destined to be. It was a strange thought. A knock came from the door and it was Gilbert with a shining smile.

"Ready?" He asked Matthew. He gave a small smile and nodded.

 _ **Gilbert:**_

Gilbert shuffled Matthew inside and showed him around his house. As soon as they entered was a small hallway with doorways that led to other rooms. The first on the right led to the open kitchen, where he explained his brother cooked all their meals.

"Mein bruder cooks the best meals here. I can't cook for shiz. Wish I could, then maybe he'd stop complaining about how he does everything. At least I'm not as bad as this one friend I had in college. He burnt everything he touched." Matthew gave a small nod and a giggle.

"Me and my brother both cook fairly well so we take it in shifts. Papa cooks french cuisine very well, and he taught me some when I was younger. I'm glad dad never tried. Papa said that he almost burnt down an apartment they lived in together before they were married. Hehe. Alfred is really good at burgers and breakfast. I went to college for 4 years and I still just have a basic degree. I'm not sure what I want to do..." Gilbert smiled, as he lead them back out and into the hallway again.

"Me too. Two years I mean. I didn't really find anything interesting but music studies. I've never had an interest in much else. What were you interested in? Maybe that might help."

"I don't know... I've never really found anything I do well and enjoy..." Matthew said as they stepped into the first door on the left. It was a medium sized neat bedroom. There were manuals everywhere on the shelfs, and everything was way more organized than even Gilbert expected. He never understood how he does it.

"This is my brothers room, just so you know. He's a neat freak. What about cooking? Like a culinary career? I'd love to eat your food." Matthew stayed silent, and Gilbert hoped he hadn't made him uncomfortable. He shut his brothers door and gestured to the second room on the left. "This is my room..." He opened the door to his own room, which wasn't as neat and organized as Ludwig's. But at least his wasn't as boring. He had a wall painted with a familiar flag coloring, of black, white and another black stripe. There was the prussian flag insignia of the black eagle right in the middle of the white strip. The rest of the walls were just painted a simple black. He always liked it, and he'd never change it because it would be too much of a pain in the ass. He had more space in his room too, especially since he cleaned it up a bit. His desk was littered with music sheets and his closet was very messy, but the doors to that were closed, so it was no big deal.

"I've never really thought about it too much, but maybe a culinary career would be good for me. I do already have some experience and there are culinary schools around here that are pretty good. Did you do the walls yourself?" Matthew finally spoke up. Gilbert let out a small breath of relief and shut the door.

"Umm, ja, I did. Pretty awesome, right? And I think you should do what you want. If you've never considered it before, just think about it." They turned to the second and last door, on the right. "The kitchen leads to our awesome living room, but there is a door that leads in for some reason from the hall also. The one at the very end of the hall is a bathroom. Ludwig has his own in his bedroom, so it's kind of just my own really. Here is the living room. It's got an awesome leather couch and an awesome tv. Life is pretty good." Gilbert said, plopping down on it. "And over there is our awesome movie collection. Take a looksie." Matthew rolled his eyes, probably at the over use of the word awesome, and glanced over the movies.

"Hey, you have Spaceballs?" Matthew blurted, without even thinking.

"Umm... yeah. It's like that really stupid parody movie I watch when I'm sick, or when I'm super down. It's one of my favorite movies though. The majority of stuff over there is comedies. Or horror. You wanna watch it? We still have hours before my show." Matthew nodded happily and watched as Gilbert put it in. His brother hated the movie, so Gilbert was happy to have someone to watch it with him.

"It's one of mine too. Have you heard of Hebrew Hammer? It's also a really steretype-y movie of comedy gold. It's so stupid but it's funny since my jewish friend even laughs at it." Matthew gave a small frown. Gilbert figured he hadn't seen this friend in a while.

"I have that too actually, but I've only watched it once. Maybe I just didn't get it. We should watch that one too sometime." Matthew nodded, and Gilbert returned to the couch to watch the movie. They sat and watched, and laughed. Matthew pointing out things Gilbert had missed the times he had watched it alone, and just enjoying the sheer rediculousness of it. Gilbert almost wanted to stay there all night on that couch with Matthew.

A/n: For those that don't know and are curious Spaceballs is like a parody movie for star wars by Mel brooks. I find it funny so check it out sometime if you're interested. Hebrew Hammer might actually be lost on some people, but if you don't mind stereotype-y humor it's also in good fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Awestruck: Chapter 6_**

Gilbert strummed the last few notes of the last song in his bands set and shouted at the small bar crowd. They responded excitedly and cheered for an encore. Sadly, he knew that his band mates were tired and refused the crowd. They aww'ed in despair. He cheered them back up with the fact that they would be coming back again sometime for sure. The crowd eventually dispersed, and his band mates talked to him for a bit. But even they eventually left for their respective homes. Gilbert looked around for Matthew and found him passed out on the bar counter. How he could sleep through a rock concert was beyond him. He shook him gently, granting him a groan from Matthew.

"Oh... I fell asleep didn't I? I'm sorry..." Matthew murmured sleepily. He was adorable when he was tired. His hair had been slightly tousled and the look he had was just the cutest.

"Ah, it's fine Mattie, I'm tired myself." He glanced at his watch and neglected to mention that it was 3:00am.

"Would you mind driving me home?" Matthew asked.

"No problem." Gilbert replied, and they set off. Gilbert tried to make conversation, but realized he should just let him nap in his car until he got to his house. When Matthew got out of the car and stumbled up to his house, he unlocked his door, and fell face flat just inside the door. Gilbert chuckled a little at first and then got out of the car to help him inside. He carried him over his shoulder up the stairs and into the room with a door labeled, "Matthew." He pushed the covers down and laid him on the bed, pulling the covers over top of him. He made sure he was all snuggly and then lightly kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, awesome Mattie."

 _ **Matthew:**_

The next month was fairly normal. Matthew learned a few more little things about Gilbert through text messages, like how his favorite meal was wurst and baked potatoes (and beer), and how he loved breakfast and desserts and those were his favorite times of day for eating. (Why was everything about food with Gilbert?) But he hadn't learned anything substantial. And he hadn't had the time to hang out with him since their movie and concert night. Matthew had been busy with work, and taking extra shifts, and he was very dissapointed. He hoped finding his soulmate would be like the fairytales his papa had read to him when he was younger, but it had proved to be a lot more complicated. He was pretty sure he should ask Gilbert out on a date but... he was way too shy. Plus he wasn't sure if that would make him seem desperate. His brother and 'waffles', as she had been fondly nicknamed, we're getting together perfectly. They had been on 4 dates and Alfred thought they were ready to be officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They held hands and had even kissed. Matthew wanted that, but he was scared of so many ways he could come across.

Okay. He would ask him for a date tomorrow. He grabbed his phone and called Gilbert, who was surprisingly quick to answer the phone.

"Ja? The awesome me speaking."

"U-Umm, hey Gilbert..."

"Oh, shit, umm hi Mattie. What's up?"

"Well... I just wanted to ask you if... m-maybe you wanted t-to go out for dinner tomorrow. And s-see a movie p-possibly?" Matthew said bracing for rejection.

"Sure. Sounds great! Have anything in mind?" Gilbert answered. Matthew was a bit shocked but happy.

"Umm, there aren't any really good romance movies, but there is a new horror movie out."

"Oh, yeah! I think I saw something about that..."

"Yeah, well... then there's this really nice restaraunt that serves french food. I figure it'd be your first time having some, and I'd like to see your reaction, since I've grown up with it. I assure you it's pretty good stuff, probably not quite like papa makes." Matthew said. He was pretty sure Gilbert could hear his smile through the phone.

"Sounds great! Looks like the showing is at 7:00 so if you want we could get dinner before hand at like five-ish." Matthew answered with a yes and said goodbye, his breath running away from him. This was exhilarating! Now he actually had something to tell his brother.

 _ **Gilbert:**_

Gilbert stepped out of his room at four o' clock, ready and raring to go. He spotted Ludwig making a sandwich in the kitchen, holding his head in what seemed like pain.

"What's up bruder?" Gilbert asked, and ludwig turned to face him almost dropping his bread slices.

"U-umm... nothing really, just making a sandwich..."Gilbert snorted at Ludwig's answer.

"I meant why you're holding your head like that, did you get into a bar fight last night?" Ludwig froze at his words. So he had... "A-ha! I knew it! Was it protecting yourself, a co-worker, or a sexy lady?" He was honestly curious. Ludwig sighed and put his plate down next to Gilbert and faced him once more.

"Co-worker. Stupid italian man I work with gets loose-lipped at the mere mention of alcohol, and he looked like he was in trouble. I figured since I'm getting him out of trouble at work all the time, helping him at a bar wouldn't be much of a struggle. It escalated quickly though, and the man who was threatening him hit me over the head with a chair. Luckily, even though I was knocked unconcious, I landed a few good blows on him, and he was kicked out of the bar for his behavior. Needless to say, I'm not allowed back either. I didn't expect when I woke up to be in my bed..." He muttered the last part, and neglected to say that there was also a note on the bedside table calling him a hero and thanking him. At least the Italian was thankful. But after he was knocked unconcious was fuzzy and he wasn't really sure how he got home.

"Good job, bruder! Can't wait until I tell Alfred that you're a real hero. Mattie says he calls himself one all the time. Kind of how I call myself awesome all the time." His brother grunted.

"No need for another one around here with a big ego." Ludwig muttered. He tried to ignore his brother but Gilbert just kept talking.

"Ouch, bruder... did anything else happen yesterday?" Something had, but Ludwig wouldn't tell him.

"How would I be able to remember anything else? If I did I would have told you." Gilbert sighed. He recognized the face of his younger brother when he denied him access to his thoughts. He made it a lot when he was younger.

"Okay... Well I'm going to go pick up Mattie, we're going to go out to dinner and watch a movie."

"Alright. Be home before midnight and have fun on your date." Gilbert shut the front door behind him slowly. Was this really... a date? No... well, It could be. Great, now he'd worry about it all night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Awestruck: Chapter 7**_

 _ **Matthew:**_

Matthew noticed his hands were shaking as he got into the car next to Gilbert. Was this normal for a date? Did Gilbert even think it was a date? He seemed so nonchalant on the phone...

"Umm... Mattie, w-would you mind helping me figure out the gps to that french restaraunt?" Gilbert said, slightly stuttering. Matthew was surprised to see him even remotely tongue twisted. Maybe he realized that he meant it as a date?

"O-oh, yeah of course... there, it's set." Matthew wanted to die. He was going to be a blubbering idiot at this rate.

"Thanks... so... um..." Gilbert searched for some words to speak, but nothing came. Matthew would have to take the conversation over to make it less awkward, and he never did that.

"How's your brother doing?" Matthew asked.

"Oh! Umm... he got into a bar fight last night protecting a co-worker. I don't know why he's always helping him out..." Gilbert said, furrow in his brow.

"Well, I think that's very sweet of him."

"My bruder is not sweet, he just doesn't want the situation to get more out of hand. He hates chaos. I'm surprised he likes me. " Matthew giggled.

"He's your brother, of course he likes you... Hey, do you m-mind of I ask you something?" Gilbert glanced to Matthew and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Go ahead. " Matthew hesitated a moment.

"I'm really sorry... I don't know what Im doing. I've never been in a relationship before and well... are we going too slow?"

"Don't worry about it, Mattie! This pace is fine... unless... you want more?" Matthew watched Gilbert carefully. He did. Not much but definitely more.

"I don't know. I mean I see my brother and his soulmate hold hands and they've even kissed. I just... I'm kind of envious, you know?" Gilbert was silent for a moment, as they pulled into the lot of the restaraunt and parked. Matthew felt Gilbert's clammy hand intertwine with his, and met his gaze.

"I get it. Let's just enjoy the evening. Let it happen. I want that special relationship too." Matthew turned away his face flushed. So this is what his parents had meant by 'make you feel special, like no one before.'

The rest of the evening was a blast. Well, excluding the fact that Matthew spent the entirety of the movie with his eyes closed. He hated horror movies, and wasn't even sure why he went to go see them, even with Gilbert. But having him there made it more bearable. At least he could keep his eyes open during the parts with suspenseful music when he held his hand. But hee totally ruined the popcorn on the first jumpscare. They talked more in the car about Mattie's life in Canada and how he was thinking about actually going to culinary school, which made Gilbert happy that he had influenced his life In some way. Matthew was starting to like the idea of owning a little restaraunt and having Gilbert there with him. Maybe even adopting some children... Okay maybe he was thinking a little too far. He stepped out of the car and to his door. Gilbert and Matthew stood there awkwardly for a few moments, until Gilbert leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Matthew was happy, but he wasn't satisfied, and the whim of the moment took him. He placed his hands to Gilbert's face and pulled him gently towards him, planting a soft, short kiss on his lips. Matthew then apologized and ran into his house.

"Hey, Mattie it's okay! Wait..." Gilbert said, but realized Matthew wasn't coming back out and the date was officially over. He pressed his fingers to his lips and smiled. What a night! Matthew rushed out of his kitchen and up to his bedroom, and shut the door. He melted against it, and felt his own lips. He couldn't believe himself, had he really just done that? It felt like the right moment, and he guessed he'd know if it was soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Awestruck: Chapter 8_**

It had been two weeks since Gilbert had last seen Matthew. Since Matthew had kissed him. It was a great feeling, and everyday he spent away, he craved him. He missed his cute face, his soft voice, and he missed his electric kiss. He had texted Matthew everyday this week to see if he wanted to hang out but he always seemed busy. He was cleaning the house or he had to go with his brother to a concert. Then he was working overtime. Matthew didn't seem to have any time for him. What was something that would make him show up? Something that he'd show up for, no matter how embarrassed... Ludwig's birthday! Okay, so maybe using his brother ad an excuse to see Mattie was a bit manipulative, but his brother wouldn't mind it. But his brothers birthday was in a week. He couldn't stand another week away. Luckily, he didn't have to think of something sooner.

The beep of his phone alerted Gilbert to a new message.

 **Matthew:** _Hey, Gil... my parents are asking us to come home for a visit... and I was wondering if you'd like to go to canada with me. This might be really selfish but I really want for them to see how exciting my life is so... well, you're a part of that._

 **Gilbert:** _Ja, as long as we can be back for my bruder's birthday party this weekend. You're going to come right?_

 **Matthew:** _Really? Thanks Gil! Yeah, sure. It's about time I met your brother, anyway. I know this is short notice but we leave tonight. Me and Al will come pick you up later. Bout 6-30 is the time of our flight, so we'll pick you up a bit before 6-ish._

Gilbert smiled and put his phone down.

"Luddy! I'm going to canada to for a couple days to meet Mattie's parents! We are going to be back before your birthday though. I'm gonna pack now! Be good while I'm gone!" Gilbert shouted. His brothers voice replied back from his room next door.

"What? I guess that's fine... make sure you take what you need and hide your present for me well or I will go and try to hide it. I almost did last year, and I did the year before that. Not in plain sight either. Feliciano is coming over today to discuss our stupid paperwork transfers, and he finds stuff really easy in plain sight... and of course I'll be good while your gone, you big idiot!" Gilbert snickered at his brother's sensitivity. He began packing and before he knew it a honk came from outside. He yelled goodbye to his brother and headed outside to find Matthew, Alfred, and...

"Umm, hello! What's your name?" Gilbert asked the woman dressed in an aqua dress and emerald green bolero, with a matching green ribbon in her hair. She gave a smile. She smelled like waffles.

"Well, umm... I'm Emma. I uh. I'm Alfred's soulmate. Wait... Gilbert... as in, Awestruck lead guitarist Gilbert Beilschmidt! Oh my gosh, I can't believe Matthew gets you to himself, I'm so jealous!" She looked over to Matthew and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Alfred scoffed.

"I announce him, without me their band wouldn't go up on stage." She rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Calm down, babe. Your jealousy is shining through and it's not that hot." He eyed her and smirked.

"Oh yeah?..." Matthew let out a sigh.

"Alright, before you two engage in a makeout session, please get in the back and keep your hands to yourselves. Gilbert I'm calling shotgun for you." Matthew said grumpily. Gilbert chuckled and got in the passenger side seat, everyone else piling in as well. The drive to the airport was short and the flight didn't last long considering they lived in Wyoming, and they were flying to quebec. The flight took the course of four hours which Emma and Alfred deemed a perfect amount of time to fill with conversations. Gilbert was glad for that, as he and Matthew were being really awkward and silent. They pulled up in front of a medium, Georgian style, brick house. It's black shudders were opened on the eight windows surrounding the front of the house. Gilbert stepped out of the car in awe at the house. It wasn't a million dollar home, but it was pretty nice and it looked like a great place to grow up. If only it had been so nice for him, a real family lifestyle. The front door opened and two men who Gilbert could only assume were his parents stepped outside and lit up as soon as they sighted their sons.

 _ **Matthew:**_

Matthew held out his arms as his papa rushed across the yard towards him and enveloped him in his arms.

"Mon petit Matthieu! How is my sweet baby? Oh, I'm so glad you're both home! Me and your father must know everything." Matthew kissed both of his papa's cheeks and pulled back.

"Papa! Oh I missed you papa! Yeah, we've just been so busy and a lot has happened lately. But I promise we'll tell you everything!"

"My babies!" Arthur shouted as he picked up Alfred in a bear hug and then sat him down and did the same to Matthew.

"Hey dad! Umm... we should probably get inside so we can formally introduce you to our tag-alongs." Alfred said pointing at Gilbert and Emma. Francis and Arthur both looked at each other and between the two 'tag-alongs.'

"Of course... Come, come!" Francis said elegantly motioning toward the door. Matthew was a bit scared as to what they'd say. He had told them that they had both met their soulmates and they would bring them along do they could get to know them. At this point they had deduced that one of them was with a guy, and they were most likely betting on who was with who. He hoped it wouldn't be too awkward. He had rehearsed in his head how he would introduce Gilbert all day. Okay... maybe all week. As soon as they were all inside. Alfred cleared his throat and placed a hand around Emma's waist.

"Dad, Pops. This is my soulmate, Emma. She is... amazing. And you'll love her. She makes the best waffles, like, ever!" Alfred said before kissing her cheek, and she giggled. Matthew rolled his eyes out of instinct.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma. You seem like a sweet girl." Francis responded, brushing his hair behind his ear. Their attention turned to Matthew. And in the spotlight he froze. He stumbled on his words.

"T-his... umm, is..." Matthew found himself interrupted by Arthur.

"Gilbert? What the bloody hell?!" Matthew watched his dad's eyes widen in surprise. He knew him? Wait...

"Burnt Scones? Hey! Man I never thought I'd see you again after college. "

"You and your damn nicknames, it wasn't that bad..."

"College?!" Alfred interjected, asking what Matthew was too confused to.

"Oh, right... well after you boys left I was bored and.. I remembered I never finished college, and I decided to try and finish my degree. Gilbert was a total loser, but decided to do one good thing in college and that was hang out with me... what the hell are you doing here? Dont tell me your friends with Alfred? That would be a terrifying thought." Arthur finished.

"Well actually..." Matthew lost his bearings once more. How should he phrase it, what should he say? Why was it so damned complicated? And then he felt lips meet his, and clutched to Gilbert's back trying to keep from falling. In a few moments he pulled away and Matthew was now even more at a loss for words. His cheeks flushed, and he stood in shock.

"I'm his soulmate. Mattie here... we complete each other. And we're getting closer all the time. Arthur and Francis looked at Matthew wide eyed and expectant for some sort of response.

"Umm... y-yeah." Matthew responded, lamely. Francis picked up Gilbert in his arms and swung him around delicately but fast too.

"That's wonderful! Fate has chosen perfectly. Matthieu, you look so happy, you're practically glowing. Maybe you can finally bring Mattie out of his shell! And unlock that romantic french side of him." Francis said sitting him down with a wink. Matthew face palmed and hid his face in his hands. His papa, was far too 'romantic' for his liking sometimes. Arthur just gave a warm smile and a small laugh.

"I'm just glad my boys are happy and healthy... now, come in and enjoy some tea while we chat. I want to hear about how college went for you both and how things are going with your careers and friends and well... everything!" Arthur lead them away to the kitchen, Mattie still trying to avoid eye contact with Gilbert. But when he did he flashed him a huge grin and intertwined his hand in his.

"Sorry, I just thought you needed help explaining. Besides, I want you to know it's okay. I'm super awesomely content with where we are. In fact, I just want to get closer." Matthew felt his cheeks flush and laid his head against Gilbert's chest.

 _'Someone you become friends with, and grow to love.'_

"Yeah... thanks. I'm glad we are soulmates, Gil. I really am. I know it's stupid sounding, but I feel the connection between us. And the more I learn. The more I want to know. The more I want to spend time together. Next couple of months are going to be pretty difficult for us, since I'll be at culinary school a lot. And you and your band have that tour coming up. I honestly hope distance will just make the bond stronger." Gilbert was speechless when Mattie finished. The next hour was spent talking and catching up and pictures were taken, and hugs given. Stories exchanged and even gifts given, since the brothers hadn't been home on either of their birthdays. They slept that night well, and the week in Canada was amazing. Matthew made sure to show Gilbert all the cool buildings and architecture, not to mention the nice park right by his parents house. Matthew watched Gilbert as he bought a knick knack to take back, and claim a little piece of canada for himself to remember this trip. Matthew noticed Gilbert even took pictures of various things to show his brother when he got back. It would be weird going back. Knowing that things would change for a while. But it would all turn out alright... right?

A/n: Mon petit: my little

Please correct me if I'm wrong or inaccurate. :3 hope you're enjoying! ~Hetaliancupcake


	9. Chapter 9

_**Awestruck: Chapter 9**_

 _ **Matthew:**_

Matthew waited at the airport anxious to see Gilbert for the first time in two years. Gilbert would be back soon from his tour and Matthew was determined to be right there when he showed up. He had missed him every day he was gone. If it hadn't been for culinary school, he might have thought about him constantly and exploded. Matthew noticed a small tuft of silver hair in the crowds and began looking for more clues. He watched it as it came closer in his direction and the crowd slowly thinned out. He held his tears and took off running.

"Gil!" Matthew shouted as he jumped and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. Gilbert gave off a chuckle and closed his arms around Matthew's waist, pulling him in tight. Matthew leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss, Matthew and Gilbert had waited so long for. When Matthew finally pulled away from Gilbert to breathe he disconnected his arms behind Gilbert's neck and closed them around Gilbert's face. His bright red eyes were a beautiful sight he had missed, his pale skin that made him so different, and the sight of the tattoo on his wrist, reminding Matthew that he wasn't alone. That Gilbert existed.

"Hey, Mattie! Oh, I'm so glad to be back. I missed you so much... you have no idea how much I thought about you..." Gilbert said in a hoarse voice, one that sounded close to cracking. Matthew pecked his lips.

"I know. I missed you too, I thought about you when culinary school didn't distract me, and it was hard not to go insane... so, remember when I gave your brother a manual on dating for his birthday as a joke? Well, you'll be proud to learn he's going to use it. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about when we get home, and Alfred missed you too. He's been a bit busy lately to call you though..." Matthew murmured. His brother had been working up the nerve for asking his girlfriend to marry him. Emma wouldn't reject, but she might think it was early. Matthew sure thought even two years was a bit early, but he's seen princesses do it faster. He looked at Gilbert and pulled him out of the airport just wanting to take him home and be abe to spend some time with him. Either house felt like home at this point, but Gilbert would want to put his stuff away at his house, and his brother should get first dibs. Matthew was a fair person.

"How was school?"

"Well it wasn't easy, but I know the basics and I know the French cuisine really well. So it's not as hard for mee as it is for some people. I'm learning a lot... I learned a lot of advanced tips with cooking tools too, it's amazing. I'm still recovering from being so tired lately and the only thing keeping me going is maple coffee.. and you too. Im going to try to get hired at that upscale restaraunt by Emma's house, you know, the one next to the IHOP? I just want to get a little better and get some extra money saved up from the cafe job. How was the tour. And the word awesome is banned from the answer."

"Aw- ... wonderful. It was great. We got some fans down in montana, some more in California and Texas and N. And S. Dekota. It was cool. We should definitely do it again sometime, and next time I'm taking you with me. That way my muse can inspire me."

"Hey! I thought I was the romantic one!"

"You are but I can't be romantic to my boyfriend I haven't seen In two years?" Gilbert smirked.

"Nope. Find something else to be. Like I dunno... sweet?" Matthew concluded, arriving at Gilbert's house. They got put of the car and they wandered up to the door. When he felt a hand grab his ass.

"How about seductive?"Gilbert asked. Matthew's face flushed.

"Nope. Not like that. I like your natural sexiness better. That just hurts..." Matthew pouted, and opened the door.

 _ **Gilbert :**_

"Bruder! I am home!" Gilbert shouted. Gilbert glanced to the kitchen and contemplated going inside... or at least until he heard a loud thud and tons of very loud whispers. Matthew must've been oblivious to them, or something because he went up to Ludwig's door and jabbed his thumb at it.

"He's probably hanging out in his room." Matthew offered. Gilbert grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. "Wait, what are you doing? That's away from the room!" Matthew complained.

"Trust me Mattie, it's best to wait for him." Gilbert said and sat them down. He waited with Matthew about ten minutes, before his brother strolled into the kitchen behind them and a second person came over to the couch to sit down.

"Ciao! You must be Gilbert! Luddy said you were a cutie, and a big star too! That's rad! Can I ask how your tour went?" Gilbert glanced to Matthew and back to the Italian man with sleepy eyes.

"We gained possible new fan bases in a couple of states nearby and in California and Texas. It was pretty successful and fun too. I guess you're Feliciano huh?" Gilbert answered.

"Oh, yeah! Me and Luddy were doing paperwork a month ago when he finally noticed that we had the same tattoo. I realized it 6 months ago, when he saved me in that bar fight. Can I just say, Luddy is the most romantically dense person I've ever met? I literally had tried everything to get him to notice me!" Gilbert's eyes darted to Feliciano's hand. It was the same tattoo of an iron cross surrounded by a red fancy fleur-de-lis, with stamen sticking out of the sides.

"I thought Fleur-de-lis were a french thing." Gilbert said, furrow in his brow.

"Normally, but this is the coat of arms for Florence! It's a Fior-di-lisi. I never knew what the other one was... what's an iron cross? Is that a German symbol? I'm not quite familiar with it..."

"Yeah, kind of. I'm sure Luddy will tell you all about that later." Gilbert smiled. Feliciano stood up off the couch and grabbed his suitcase.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay the night Luddy! My brother can be so mean... I'm honestly always saved by you. See you at work tomorrow!" He planted a peck on his cheek and left the house. Ludwig sighed and sat down.

"So... which base?" Gilbert asked smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Ludwig spat. "His brother kicked him out so he came over to do paperwork and he told me and I couldn't have him be out in the streets so I let him stay in my room. I slept on the couch. He's very sweet I guess. And I guess that explains why I always felt so inclined to help him..."

"Hehe. Good for you bruder! In two years you'll be married and adopting little italian german babies. I'm so proud! You're growing up so fast..." Gilbert said, holding his hand to his chest. Matthew tried to hold in bursting out laughing beside him. Ludwig sighed and gave his brother a hug.

"Something must be wrong with me. I missed comments like those." Ludwig said.

 _ **Matthew:**_

"Tell me everything!" Gilbert said excitedly to Alfred and Emma.

"Please inform me as to why you neglected to tell me you proposed yesterday!? I wanted to be there!" Matthew shouted. Alfred just chuckled at his brother's quiet rage.

"There's not much to say. We were at dinner and I had like one of the waiters bring out a plate of spaghetti cause she was stressed and I said "don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti! Something that Feliciano has taught me. She laughed and then spotted the ring on the plate with a roll and I was already on my knees in a flash. She said yes before I even asked!" Alfred finished. Gilbert whistled.

"Wow...I'm so happy for you two! That's so awesome! Hey Mattie, when are we getting married?" Matthew punched Gilbert in the shoulder.

"When you ask romantically, you can't just ask something so important, like that!" Matthew whined. Gilbert smirked.

"Well, what if I want to be asked?" Gilbert teased. Matthew sighed. He hadn't really thought about that. If he had to ask Gilbert he'd probably die a horrible death.

"Well, than you have to wait for me to do it. If you want to get married so soon, you'll have to do it." Matthew humphed and crossed his arms. Gilbert grasped one of his hands in his and pulled it towards him. He was on his knees in front if him now. Emma let out a squeal and Alfred exclaimed an ever eloquent, " Oh shit." Matthew was stunned. Was he going to...

"Mattie. Will you fill my life with awesome maple coffee and complete me? Will you marry me?" Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert, don't pull my leg... you don't even have a... Gilbert pulled out a ring box and opened it up revealing a simple silver band with an engraving on it of his name in french.

"Oh..." is all Matthew could say.

"Mattie, what do you say?"

"How d-did you even afford that?! And..." Matthew murmured. His heart was racing, his thoughts bounding through his head a million miles an hour.

"So maybe my tour went better than I said... and well... I might've also aquired some money from your awesome parents to get it. They were really supportive. So...?" Gilbert glanced to Matthew and then to his box.

"It's so sudden... but... I mean I want to spend the rest of m-my life with you but this is just.."

"Mattie." Gilbert said, a determined look being given. He was really serious about this right now. Matthew looked to the floor and then back at Gilbert. With a determined nod he answered.

"Y-yes." Emma jumped up and down, and Alfred insisted upon squealing like a little girl with glee. They were honestly perfect for each other. Gilbert pulled himself up and placed the engagement ring on his finger and pulled him into a kiss. It was sweet, but passionate and Matthew cherished it as the first moment he was sure their relationship would be everything he wanted. He was actually kind of glad that Gilbert hadn't done anything embarrassingly cliche. This was just romantic enough for him.

"I love you, Mattie!" Gilbert said. Matthew wiped at his developing tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

"I love you too, Gil. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Matthew said, his voice cracking.

"And mine without you." Gilbert nuzzled his nose against his, and Alfred threw a tv remote at him.

"Stop being so damn cute you two! You're killing me! Matthew give me a hug bro, I'm so happy for you. My little brother!"

"Alfred I'm older than you. Slightly, but still." Matthew said still wiping at his eyes, as his brother pulled him into a hug. Emma blabbered on about how they can recommend a wedding planner and how this was good luck and that their weddings could be together. Gilbert listened intently to every word. Matthew couldn't believe how far they had come in such a short amount of time. He couldn't believe how much Gilbert had changed his life. He wouldn't have it any other way.

A/n: I'm hoping this chapter turned out okay, I'm honestly hoping I didn't rush things too much. :( feel free to leave a review, and let me know how you feel. I think I'll have one more pseudo chapter on this.

Hope you all enjoyed! ~Hetaliancupcake


	10. Chapter 10

_**Awestruck: Chapter 10: Forever**_

 _ **Years later:**_

"Unsalted butter? Yeah, that's what I needed for the dish. Thank you! Hey you three, get out there and open the doors, morning rush is here! Gil? Can you get me some minced parsley, tarragon, the kosher salt and ground black pepper, and the gruyére please!?" Matthew yelled from the back of the kitchen as he quickly mixed a pan's contents.

"Ja! Do you need the small shallots, and sea scallop-y things?" Gilbert shouted back.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks honey!" Matthew shouted once more. Gilbert appeared a couple moments later and watched Matthew stir the mixture.

"Okay. Now watch sweetie. You have to make a motion like this with your wrist so it gets all mixed in a circular motion. Okay? How about we start this week with you putting the spices in, hmm?" Matthew told his little girl in the seat next to him.

"Okay, papa!" The girl said raising her hands in the air with excitement. Gilbert sat the things on the counter and picked up his little girl twirling her around and looking into her soft dark blue eyes, similar to her papa's. She had beautiful tan skin, and her name was Cerise. She giggled as he placed her back down on the stool. "Thanks daddy! Okay, I'm ready papa!" Matthew smiled at her and took her hand in his to stir it together.

"Yeah! Just like that Cerise. Now add in the heavy whipping cream. High five! " Gilbert watched the two slap each other's hands together in congratulations. The two most important people in his life were the most adorable people. "Hey Gilbert, you mind going out there and welcoming every one to 'Ma Belle Cuisine' please? Make sure you thank them for showing up on opening day. Thanks hon." He finished and pecked his cheek. Gilbert wandered out and stood up on a table quieting the excited patrons.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Ma Belle Cuisine! The finest french place in town! The owner is busy with our little girl right now, but he'll be out soon to give you a greeting himself. Go ahead and look at your menus and start ordering! Thanks for coming!" And with that Gilbert hopped off the table and wiped the table down, re-placing the tablecloth he had pulled off to stand on the table. He went back to the back, to find Matthew sitting alone and placing the last few appetizers on one of the many plates that lined the counter. He came up behind him and hugged him close.

"Oh, hey Gil. I sent Cerise to wash her hands, they got a bit messy. She'll be back out in a moment. I heard your speech, it was wonderful. Thank you honey." Matthew said placing the last App. , then he stood up and kissed Gilbert. "Honey, I don't know how you feel about this, but Cerise says she's always wanted a little sibling and... not right now, but maybe after we're more settled? Could we think about it?"

"Of course Mattie. That sounds wonderful..." Gilbert answered blissfully.

"I'm done papa! Hey daddy! Can we go tell the nice people that we're ready? I want to see their faces when they eat your delicious food!" Cerise said, running up beside them.

"Of course sweetie. Let's do it together!" Cerise shouted a 'yay!' And happily took Matthew's hand, who in turn took Gilbert's. They counted to three and walked through from the kitchen, applause bursting from the customers around them. "Hello everyone! I'm Matthew Beilschmidt, and I am the owner of this fine establishment. I hope you enjoy the menu, and if there is anything you'd like to recommend or tell me about, please don't be shy. This is a community and I want this restaraunt to be a staple of it. I hope you all become regulars, and enjoy. Tell my employees to fetch me if you need me for anything." Matthew finished and more applause came. All day was a blur. Matthew moving about the kitchen like a speed demon, watching Cerise, Gilbert trying to with everything. It was insane. When they finally closed for the day, Gilbert was relieved they could go home. While they were in the car, Cerise piped up from the back seat.

"Papa, daddy... what does this thing on my hand mean? What is it?" Matthew glanced to Gilbert with a smile.

"Well, you see, sweetie that is a tattoo. Everyone has one on their hand. Daddy and papa both have one, see? And we have the same one." They held up the hands that held their tattoos briefly. "It is very special. It's unique to only you and one other person." Gilbert finished.

"Mhm. And when you find the person with the other one just like yours, they are your soulmate. Your soul is bound to them. They are a very important person. Your daddy is my soulmate. Your soulmate could be a boy or a girl, but either way, they are the person who makes your life better."

"They will take care of you like no one else."

"Make you feel special like nobody else."

"They show you your purpose in life."

"It's basically meeting your best friend." Matthew ended the list cheerfully. "Just be on the lookout for it, okay?"

"Okay, papa. Sounds cool! I want a friendship as strong as you and daddy's. Hehe." Gilbert and Matthew smiled as Gilbert pulled the car into the drive. Their tranquil, family house waiting for them. When Cerise had been put to bed, Matthew came back downstairs and fell into Gilbert's arms on the couch. Gilbert patted Matthew's head, as Matthew nuzzled into his chest.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" Matthew murmured. Gilbert placed a kiss to the top of Matthew's head.

"What do you mean? Okay restaraunt owners?" Gilbert inquired.

"Everything. Restaurant owners. Parents. Moving back to Canada to start this whole new life... How are you always so sure that in our future, everything will turn out all right?" Matthew asked. Gilbert didn't even have to think for a moment before answering.

"Fate has led me to you right? I don't care what fate throws at me now. If it's bad, we'll get through it together. Like we always do." Gilbert whispered, realizing Matthew had fallen asleep across his lap. He watched his chest rise and fall in time with his heart beat, before picking him up and carrying him bridal style to their room upstairs. "No matter what happens, if we stay strong, and I have you and Cerise with me, nothing gets to me." Gilbert laid him down on his side and tucked him in, kissing his head like he had after the first time they had hung out. He curled into bed beside him and held him in his arms, watching his bangs fall over his face as he slept." It would be greedy for me to ask fate to give me more perfection, when it has already given me so much. Everything I never knew I wanted..." Gilbert barely managed to complete his thoughts as his eyes shut, Matthew's sleeping form dissapearing from his vision, and pleasant dreams likely to follow.

A/n: So I think this is pretty good for an end. Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave reviews letting me know what you think, and as always, I hope you all enjoyed. I hope you liked it, North of the North, and Zen4365! Let me know if anything is inaccurate, I'm here to learn! Make sure to check out some of my other stuff if you're bored and want to take a gander. Thanks to all those who followed and favorited and read. Thank you TrefleV for leaving me reviews constantly. They are a joy to read. I love that everyone has been so encouraging. Thank you you all so much! Until the next fic! ~Hetaliancupcake :3


End file.
